Regalo Pequeño Cambio Enorme
by Eirian Lovegood
Summary: En una guerra no hay felicidad continuada, en la mayor parte del tiempo no hay ni una simple sonrisa. Las victimas de este desgarrador acontecimiento deben vivir de momentos. Momentos que mantienen la locura y la depresión a raya. Tonks y Remus disfrutan de uno de estos momentos con la persona que más aman en el mundo: Teddy Lupin.


**Este relato va dedicado a Misila (** u/3135569/Misila**) una autora que le gustan más los niños que un tonto un caramelo. Y desde que me dejo aquel comentario demostrando su cariño a los niños me quede con ganas de hacerle algo dedicado a esos pequeños e inocentes seres. **

_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._. _._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._. _

El agua corría por el grifo con un burbujeo relajante y una nube de fino vapor envolviéndolo. Abajo un simple chapoteo antes de que se uniera al estanque que se había formado en aquella antigua bañera señorial. Era antigua, del marfil de más alta calidad que se podía encontrar, y era grande. Al fin y al cabo había surgido de esculpir un colmillo de Olifante. Era tan grande que se tardaba una hora en llenarse de agua y ahora mismo su único usuario parecía una mota de polvo en medio de un océano inmenso.

Unas manos ajadas por la edad y el maltrato de una vida dura sujetaban a aquel pequeño ser que jugueteaba en aquella agua. Un líquido azul y denso entró en contacto con el agua. Los bracitos de aquel pequeño empezaron a golpear el agua divertido de las miles de burbujas que aparecían ante cada golpe.

Teddy Lupin reía mientras el agua caliente y enjabonada le salpicaba el rostro. Su pelo cambiaba de color donde le salpicaba el agua, lanzando cientos de destellos dorados, azules y rojos. Sus ojos cambiaban de color sin ningún tipo de patrón. En un momento podían ser marrones y al siguiente uno era azul y el otro de un gris blanquecino. Su boca se movía mostrando una fina línea blanca en sus rosadas encías. Sus primeros dientes empezaban a salir mucho antes de lo normal.

Eso preocupo a Remus, quien lo achacó a su lado salvaje. Eso demostraba que la maldición había pasado a su hijo. Se habría hundido de no ser por Tonks. La Aurora había golpeado a Remus en la cabeza en cuanto le vio taciturno. Había aprendido la lección con su anterior intento de huida. Y a falta de Harry para ponerle en cintura buena era una colleja.

Y ahora estaban disfrutando padre e hijo de un baño para el segundo. Teddy amaba bañarse cuando era su padre quien lo hacía. Disfrutaba de la sonrisa de su padre, era un niño muy pequeño pero ya había aprendido que su padre no era hombre de sonrisa y cuando las veía eran como una lluvia de fuegos artificiales. Teddy disfrutaba de hacer sonreír a su serio padre. Su madre era demasiado divertida y reía y sonreía con mucha facilidad, Teddy disfrutaba su tiempo con ella tanto como con su padre pero le gustaban más los retos.

Sin duda era un bebe muy precoz. Después de cinco minutos golpeando el agua había conseguido cinco centímetros de espuma blanca y brillante que brillaban con su cambiante pelo. Recogió con sus regordetas manos toda la espuma que pudo y la acercó a la cara de su padre que le miraba intrigado. Le llenó el rostro con una barba de burbujas. Y entonces, un sonido que hizo que Teddy aplaudiera: La risa de Remus Lupin. Remus hundió las manos en el agua e hizo cosquillas a su hijo que se retorció entre unas balbuceantes y primerizas carcajadas.

Eran sonidos inconexos y sin sentido pero un padre sabe cuando su hijo ríe. En ese momento la puerta del baño se abre y un color rosado entra en la habitación. Tonks se acercó a su marido y su hijo y se colocó a su lado con las mangas remangadas para jugar con ellos. Se quedó un instante mirando a Remus antes de caer de espaldas. Se agarraba el estomago mientras rodaba por el suelo. No paraba de reír y señalarle de vez en cuando. Teddy vio los pies de su madre patear el aire y escuchó la risa de su dulce y alocada madre. Empezó a aplaudir de nuevo hasta que se dio cuenta de que ya no le prestaban atención. Su padre miraba a su madre divertido y su madre miraba a su padre riendo.

Ahora no le miraban a él. Bufó y empezó a golpear con fuerza el agua mientras intentaba fruncir el ceño aunque aun no dominaba del todo su cara. Acabó creando una mueca extraña y a resoplar con sus labios. Cerró los labios y se hinchó, inflando los mofletes en señal de protesta. Eso pareció atraer la atención de su padre de nuevo. Le miró enternecido. Apoyó la cabeza en la bañera y le miró a los ojos a la misma altura. Su madre también se irguió y le miró con una sonrisa cálida y una chispa de diversión en los ojos.

Le sacaron de la bañera y le cubrieron con una toalla blanca. Le revolvieron el pelo y le frotaron para secarle. Teddy se revolvió y se quejó, quería seguir en la bañera. Quería jugar en el agua. Odiaba aquella toalla no solo por ser el final de su diversión acuática. También le molestaba la insistencia de sus padres por frotarle con fuerza. Cerró sus pequeños puños y los lanzó intentando alcanzar a sus padres. Estos rieron ante la rebeldía de su hijo.

Un vació en el estomago y Teddy sintió como le levantaban en el aire. Se escuchaba el agua correr cuando quitaron el tapón. Cada vez más lejos. Se escucharon por detrás del sonido de los pasos de sus padres que le llevaban fuera. Teddy siguió revolviéndose hasta que se quitó de encima aquella espantosa toalla. Vio a su abuela dormitando cerca de la chimenea. Su arrugado pero bello rostro se mantenía sereno bajo unas gafas de media luna. Respira profundamente y su pecho sube y baja rítmicamente bajo aquel pesado libro que descansa abierto sobre ella. Teddy balbucea y señala a su abuela.

Remus le acaricia la cabeza y se lleva un dedo a los labios. Teddy le mira extrañado sin entender que quiere decir y sigue balbuceando. Remus niega con la cabeza y se deja caer en el sofá frente a Andrómeda. A su lado Tonks se tumba apoyándose contra él. Era una estampa perfecta. Puede que no fueran tiempos sencillos y felices pero habían aprendido a disfrutar el momento. Y como en el pasado este momento desaparece con una radio encendida:

"_Nos ha alcanzado un rayo_"

_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._. _._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._. _

**Y ahora que habéis terminado el relato ya podéis iros a leer algo de Misila. **


End file.
